Another Adventure
by Silversun XD
Summary: Kagome is now 20.Having lost her love to battle and the well sealed, she need a change of pace.3 years of peace, in those years she meets MK in America.all Kagome had to do was sit in a clearing and another adventure would begin for her, but will she fall in love and stay being so tiny.i mean living in the past, you just can't live in the modern world anymore. I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Another Adventure, About Time!

Hello there, I'm Kagome. I am 20 years old and at the moment I am in a taxi with my 16 year old friend on her ride to her fathers. Question why I am here looking out the window to the forest towards someone else's fathers house, well, I know what it is like to lose someone close. I am going to be here for about 3 weeks, give or take a few days, for MK. I am here for moral support.

I hear MK talk to the taxi driver with an amused smile.

"Woah, incoming! Hahaha bet they didn't have bugs like that in the city." He seems like a nice man.

"Yeah, I miss it already." You can hear the tall-tale sarcasm.

The driver looks back for a second, saying, "She talks!" I had to stifle a giggle for that one. "Something on your mind kid?"

MK sighs while saying, "Oh what do you say to a total stranger?" sarcasm still in place.

"Stranger? You and I go back 20 minutes."

I sighed-laughed and turned to MK with gentle eyes.

"I can second that, only, the way I see it is that you and _I_ go back 3 years." I sighed dramatically and slouched. "Am I really that closed off that I am a stranger to you?" I glanced at her with amused eyes to show that I am joking.

She laughed softly and looked to the drivers name tag before saying, "Not you, Larry, or you, Kagome, I mean the person I'm visiting."

"Hold on, I'm leaving you out here with someone you don't know?!" He looked back at us incredibly. I don't blame him from the way she said it. I placed my hand on her shoulder gently, silent comfort.

She shrugged my hand away and leaned against the door saying, "It's okay Larr. We weren't, always strangers. Maybe now things will be different."

"Yeah and if anything happens, I'm there for her."

I sighed and looked to the forest as well. She needed her space like anyone who was grieving.

Few minutes later, we arrived to a 2 story house with an observatory like balcony. Both I and MK got out of the taxi looking to the house. I could sense more than just animals in the forest though.

'Interesting, I want to investigate.'

"Th-that's not a house. That's termites holding hands, no offence." He waved his hand to it.

"Don't worry Larr, I probably be-"

"Call if you need a get-away kid!"

"Fine."

"Well that was rude." I glared lightly at the retreating taxi.

"It's alright, Kagome. I wouldn't blame him."

MK walked to the door and sighed. I followed her, also sighing. She nocked lightly. When no one answered we looked through the window to see nothing. MK opened the unlocked door.

'He should be more careful in his house. Though I don't blame hi, who would want to come here? Though if I had known of this too, I would have moved here for it was quiet. Different from the noisy city. Hm, maybe I could stay here longer.'

"Hello? Anyone home?" I heard her call out and walked in. I followed too. Though I would snort at the question if I could.

"Hello?"

"Maybe he's not here, MK."

We walked by a wall with pinned bugs and very small objects. Then here he comes, occupied by something in his, talking to himself. He was moving about the room.

"Hey, dad."

So into his work he was startled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! Mary Katherine?"

"Yeah."

"You're here!"

He hugged her awkwardly. I looked to her face to see it was that said felling. To save her I introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I am MK's friend. I'll let you two along to share some bonding time. I'll just be right back in an hour or so. I'll be taking a walk through the forest."

I gave MK a meaningful look as she grunted in submission, knowing there was no way I was going to be talked out of this. I set my luggage down and left the house toward where I can feel a cluster of those auras that are like humans but are not.

I am light on my feet, so not to disturb anything. I relished the feeling of nature around me. I stopped and closed my eye to just feel the forest.

I let lose the tight leash I had on my miko ki. Blue mist poured from me and into the life that was the forest. I opened my eyes to see tht the plants looked just a bit healthier. I walked in a random direction. Following my feet, where ever they may go in the same light steps. I came at a stop at a clearing.

'Hm, this would be a great place to meditate.'

I sat down and crossed my legs, hands on my knees. I closed my eyes and breathed. Unknown to me, I started to glow blue and the surrounding area.

I don't know how long it was, but I can feel the auras I sense panicking. I felt one no two above me and MK coming behind me.

"Oh Kagome, did you see Ozzie come your way?" She looked around worried.

I shook my head. My head snapped to the sky, startling MK. One of them is hurt and falling towards us. I looked to see a person but it was fuzzy. I let my ki into my eyes to see her better, making my blue-gray eyes icy blue. It was a woman in a dress that seems to be made of lilies. She was carrying a small bud. I kneeled down with MK to see her. I heard groaning above us and looked. The trees were closing in to make a dome above us.

I turned back to see the bud she was holding started to glow and come towards us. I made a reach to catch it, but so did MK. It started to take us into the air and we twirled about.

MK didn't have a tight enough grip on it. I tried to catch her but I couldn't. I thudded to the ground along with MK, the only thing that made the fall not kill us was a fern. Igroaned when I hit the ground. I heard one from MK too.

Next thing I know, I was as small as the lily woman. I held the bud to my chest. I am just glad that I am wearing jeans and a green blouse with combat boots.

I crawled to the woman. I noticed that MK was doing the same. I saw the woman had an arrow in her stomach; MK saw it too and started panicking.

"Are you okay? Are you alright? Oh my gosh, that's an arrow! Sh-should I pull it out?! I-I don't know what to do!"

I moved to kneel on the other side of the woman. I made a move to remove the arrow but the woman held my hand. I looked into her eyes. She knew she won't be able to make it. I felt tears prick at my eyes.

The woman spoke in a raspy voice, "Take the pod to Nim Galuu." I nodded, but MK had other plans.

"Nim-What?! You need a doctor. Somebody call-"

MK and I noticed the slender vine twirling around my hand. She pointed at it and asked, "What is that thing?"

She looked at us and answered, "It's the life of the forest."

Suddenly men and women in green armor came down from above. It was startling for MK, 'cause I knew they were there.

I held the pod while still holding the woman's hand. Mk picked up the woman's head and cradled it.

A man with buzzed silver hair in green armor and a white, gold designed vest came rushing towards the woman.

"Tarra!" MK pulled back a bit but let the man cradle the woman. MK and I stood up as the man looked at Tarra. Her eyes were just shy of closing completely.

I heard her say, "So serious." And attempted to smile. The man looked on sadly as Tarra started to glow. He closed his eyes ans pressed his forehead to Tarra's and rocked gently.

I had to turn away as tears came down my cheeks as I remembered Inuyasha, my first love. I could ask myself '_if only'_, but, I don't, because I know that I couldn't do anything about the well or being separated. I let my bangs of my tooshi long hair cover my eyes so that MK doesn't see me silently crying.

I wiped away the last of my tears to see Tarra fade away into the revealing cloudy sky and for everyone else to kneel.

The ground where Tarra was started to wither and die in a large area but a patch of green remained where I was standing. I gave MK the pod so that I could kneel down and pray for the woman named Tarra.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

Alright I am going to stop here and the next chapter will either be tomorrow or next weekend. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The start of another adventure

I stood up along with the men and women in green. I watched as one of the men lay a hand on the man that was still kneeling.

He stood up a moment later, the hand fell away. MK and I spoke softly at the same time, "I'm so sorry."

He looked at us and spoke softly "What did she say to you?"

MK answered to the best of her ability. "Something about~ glue or~ a canoe?"

"Nimgaloo." He supplied.

I took looked around to get my bearing, missing the two men's conversation. Everything I saw before was a lot bigger,

'So that means I am smaller. Dang-it I was short enough already.'

In the 3 years I have lived so far, I only grown a couple of inches. Translation: Before- 5'3, After- 5'6.

I sighed. I saw from the corner of my eye the green men and women moving and MK staring at a bee. I smirked, but went back to my musings

'Okay, this is not the first time I have been in a strange situation. Okay, now for some answers.'

My thought was cut off by MK panicking.

"Nonononono, Wha-" she backed up, still panicking.

I watched as the man tried to calm MK. Key word: tried.

"I'm not sure why the queen brought you here either, but she gave that pod. So you have to come with me."

"Make me big!"

I had to stifle a giggle at him face. At least I know now he doesn't understand the situation either. Not much information. *sigh*

I watched as I went on and I decided to step in before MK does anything she might regret.

"Okay, MK, calm down. We'll figure this out so that we can be normal size again."

I was a bit peeved when she ignored me, but I got the man's attention, while he was trying to take the pod away from MK.

"You know what, I don't do magic. You talk to Nim Galuu about that, he might know about something." The pod started to rap its vines around MK's arms as he tugged at it.

I watched as a brown slug bumped into him for 'yanking on the pod.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast, solider boy. You do _not_ yank on a pod, okay? *glance at MK* especially when it's attached to something so lovely."

I had to stifle another giggle at the slug's obvious flirting. MK looked on incredibly. "Talking snails."

"Actually, he's a snail. *glance at his friend* I'm a slug~. No shell over here, baby. It just slows me down." It scoots closer toward MK and I watched amused, but I sighed.

'I'm sighing a lot today, aren't I?'

I walked over to Ronin, as the snail said in admiration, in his try to bring a conversation. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"You know, I'm surprised that you're not panicking."

"Yeah, I've been in weird situations before and by now, I learned not to panic until I know what's going on. So where do go from here. Oh, my name is Kagome, by the way."

He looked at me with a bit of respect and answered, "We need to go to Nim Galuu and find out some information there. Then we can find a way to get you two back to where you came from."

I nodded. The snail decided to give us some more information, with a solute with its ear, I think.

"We are the official care takers of the pod, sir."

The slug wants to put in his 2 cents.

"It can't survive without us."

"We keep it moist."

"And moist is what we do."

Ronin looked on. "Your kidding." Look at their expressions. "They aren't kidding." I wanted to sigh, but with the matter at hand; I will just have to suck it up.

"Fine." Ronin looked like he wanted to sigh too. He heaved the two on to his bird and looked expectantly at MK and I, while saying, "Word of the queen's passing will travel. We need to travel faster. With all this extra weight, we are going to need another bird."

I nodded and looked to MK. She muttered, "bird? Of course."

It was amusing to say the least, but I climbed on behind Ronin with MK and the other two behind me. To squeeze in some space, I was pressed to Ronin and MK was pressed to me.

I muttered a "sorry" to Ronin with a light blush on my cheeks. I couldn't see his face.

After a while on the bird, MK asked some questions along the way, we came to a tree. I got off the bird with Ronin, the bird had enough weight on it already. (MK, Mub and Grub)

I walked behind Ronin to where I can hear someone getting beat. I peeked around Ronin's arm to see a toad, insects, and a 16 year old boy. I sighed and shook my head at what they said about feeding the boy to something and a few punches.

I rolled my eyes and stepped in front of Ronin as the toad walked away. I walked over to the boy and checked him over for injuries.

"Are you alright?"

He seemed surprised that I was here. I couldn't blame him.

"I'm Kagome."

"I'm Nod."

"Nice to meet you. Well, I'm going to check on the others, okay, Ronin" He nodded and I was off to see what MK was up to.

_With Ronin and Nod_

"So~, who was that? Did you finally find someone?" Nod smirked.

Ronin only shook his head, "No, she is only going to be around for a while. Right now it is critical."

Nod sighed. "Ah, well, you're wasting your time. I'm not coming back."

_With Kagome_

I got back to the humming bird to find it hopping around. I sighed and went up to it, only for it to move away from. *pout*

I followed it and now we were playing chase with me scowling and MK and the slugs laughing. I huffed when I finally got to it to stop MK from falling over.

I looked over to see Ronin and Nod staring at us. I blushed and sighed; MK laughed softly, awkwardly. I saw some thin vines growing. I looked to Nod to see him helping the slugs and MK while getting another bird. I grabbed the vine and tided it around my hair.

I got back to see the arrangement. Ronin with the slugs, and Nod with MK and I.

On the way to Nim Galuu, Nod wanted MK to experience the joy of riding a bird. I was behind MK and Mk was behind Nod. MK screamed and I squealed in glee. It was almost like riding Kirara in the past. Almost, as in Kirara was a 2 tailed cat demon.

"What's _wrong_ with you?!"

Nod looked back at us. "Do you know how hard that is without falling?"

"I do now!" MK exclaimed while her one hand grasped his shirt.

"Yeah, I know, right?"

Ronin pulled next to us. "Nod, perch your bird!"

We did as such.

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep things … light." The last word was drawled when we saw the destroyed part of the forest. I looked on sadly; MK was devastated.

"What did that?"

"Mandrake, Tara's power always kept him in check. Now nothing can heal what he destroys, except that pod."

MK hugged the pod closer to her while I put my hand on her shoulder for silent support. I knew what it was like to bear a burden of something so important.

We watch a black bird fly overhead. 'Probably a Bogan, if that is what they call them.'

"We have to go around."

I nodded to that. " Yeah that would be the wisest at the moment."

"What? For one scout?" Nod looked between us incredibly. We watched the bird closely.

"Ever see just one bogan?"

'So I was right.' "Yeah I'm going with Ronin here. This could be dangerous. We don't know if there could be many in hiding. We need to keep the pod safe, so we need to take precautions."

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ronin was surprised, was replaced with a smile. I could feel some heat go to my cheeks. He _did_ look handsome.

Then Nod did something stupid.

"Hold on to me."

"Still barely know you."

Suddenly we jerked forward, flying towards the rotted trees. MK screamed. I yelled in anger, "Nod! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Nod wait!"

Suddenly birds started flying from their hiding spots. I couldn't help it, even when we were chased.

"I told you so!"

"Get to the ground!"

We flew to a hollow log on the ground with bogans on our tail. Nod, MK, and I hopped off the bird to go faster but Nod saw a bogan shot an arrow towards him and MK so he pulled her into a hole in the ground. I waited with Ronin until the rest of the bogans disappeared. I heard MK scream and a thump. I ran toward the hole. I saw a mouse about to attack Nod, so I did something similar to what I did at a fair.

I jumped and landed on the mouse's back. It started to buck and run around, but I directed it by its ears away from a sleeping MK. Once I kicked its sides hard enough, I was able to make it run away back into its tunnel while I jumped off before I could be dragged with it.

I walked toward MK, brushing past Nod, to check her injuries. I kneeled down to see she only bumped her head. I sighed with relief. I turned towards Nod to see Ronin. I smiled.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine. Though she will think that what's happened so far will be a dream and start talking about it groggily to either me or her dad."

They gave me strange looks.

"Trust me. I've been through a lot to know about that reaction."

And then MK did as I said she would, until she realized that it wasn't a dream.

"Ah man."

I gave them a 'I told you so' look. Ronin just nodded.

"Well, that's awesome you know her reactions and that was awesome on how you handled the mouse."

"Well, she is new to facing changes likes these."

"Kagome, what do you mean?"

"Ah well, I'll tell you guys later. Right now we need to get going, but as for my opinion, I would like to switch birds."

Ronin came out of his thoughts to say his part.

"Kagome's right. We need to move. Where there are mice. There are bound to be …. Chipmunks."

I saw Mub and Grub grab each other. 'I wonder what he meant by that?'

"New seating arrangement." Ronin whistled for his bird to fly in.

"You two are riding with me."

I nodded my thanks with a smile and _almost_ missed a light blush on his cheeks. Key word: Almost. '_hm,_ maybe I'll give love a try again.'

I heard MK sigh with relief, "Thank you."

"Your with the slugs."

I heard behind my back what Nod said. A.k.a. "Ah disgusting."

I watched as MK tried to jump on to the back of the hummingbird only to land on its head and fall off in a heap. To put the cherry on top, it poked her bottom. I just laughed and if you looked. You could see the barest a smile on Ronin's face.

We were oblivious to Nod and Mub's _conversation_, if you could call it that.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

Please review! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nim Galuu

We flew in short, between branches when it was safe. I sat behind Ronin with MK behind me on his hummingbird. I was holding the pod at the moment for MK to have her arms around my waist for a sense of security.

At our next perch, I watched struggle getting Grub to stop laying on him so limply. I MK ask Ronin,

"Why is he even with us? He's not helping."

"Well, when he's not being an idiot, he's a pretty decent flyer, could be one of the best."

I watched Nod move Mub to be in front of Gub and tried to make room for his saddle. He pushed Mub, thus pushing _off_ Grub. Nod sighed irritably. I couldn't blame him.

"Plus, he's father was my friend, so I do what I can. Many leaves one tree."

Ronin looked forward again. I liked that motto. I heard MK ask what it meant.

"We are all individuals, but we're still connected. It's what we live by."

We flew a bit. I glanced behind me to see MK with a down cased face.

"Don't look that way MK. You're not alone. No one is ever alone entirely."

"Kagome is right." We perched again and we looked to Nod. He switched the snails so that Grub was in front him, and Mub was behind him. When Nod landed, he lurched forward on to Grub's backside.

"Hey Nod, How's the view~?"

I chuckled softly with Ronin while MK giggled just as softly.

Next we perched next to the tree at an opening. A lot of the citizens are pouring into that entrance.

We got off our respective birds. Mub looked disappointed.

"I thought this was going to be secret leaf man mission. How many of the people did the queen tell about this?"

"They're here looking for answers. Nobody knows that the queen is gone, only that the blight is spreading."

I nodded silently. We got down and followed the rest of the people into the tree. MK wanted to ask some questions,

"So this Nim guy can tell them?"

"He's the keeper of our history, but even he may not know about the queen. He's not always up to speed."

"But, he'll help right? He's like the wise old man of the forest."

Nod answered, "Eh he's more like the crazy uncle."

I snorted a laugh and walked beside Ronin. I didn't miss his amused glance at me. I just smirked and raised an eybrow at him.

"_Tell me if I'm wrong to laugh."_

I listened to the locals. They were talking about what's happening; complain in worry, and trying to calm their friends from hysteric.

A flower person shook her friend, a dandelion person, hard enough to make her 'hair' float to the ground.

Then a rustic voice spoke, along with music, "Friends! Neighbors! Prepare to see your worries … disappear!"

A light green caterpillar rose from the middle of the platform. He had a small white butterfly or moth on one of his hands. He waved his hand in front our view to make it disappear. Everyone "oh"ed and "ah"ed at the trick. I watched on, amused.

"I knew rumors have been … flying!"

He made many of those butterflies come out of his purplish- blue jacket.

"But! The truth is never as bad as it seems. I have just returned from deep inside this tree, from the rings of knowledge."

His ride went up and in a hand-s movement; more butterflies came out from the hole like fireworks.

"Where ever memory, every event that has ever happens in to forest is recorded in these scrolls."

He produced a scroll from the hole. I wish I knew if there was one in the Feudal Area. It would have saved so much more time. He started to sing.

(I am not too good with this so I am going to skip this. Sorry everyone!)

He started to read the scroll.

"That the queen is- that the queen is- uh"

He started to stutter and slowly backed off the stage, motioning the backup singers to keep singing. The crowd was starting to riot.

We met him on the side lines, where he almost bumped into Ronin. I gave MK the pod to hold onto.

"Ronin! Did you hear about the queen? Th-this is just trouble!"

"I know, but-"

"W-we got to do something. We got to keep everyone from freaking out!"

He started to pace a bit and waved his hands wildly too.

"Yes, that why we-"

"And the pod! We got to make sure the royal pod is safely hidden far~ away and- ayaahhh! Why'd you bring it here for?!"

"The queens last words were to 'Bring the pod to Nim Galuu'."

"MK gave the pod to Nim. He started to inspect it.

"Did she say anything else? Specific instruction? Maybe a note?"

I'm getting irritated by his questions, so I spoke.

"Those were her last words." MK backed me up.

"Yeah, I thought you were magic."

Ok, that was stretching a bit there. Nim thought so too.

"Magic might be stretching it. I'm charismatic, possibly charming."

I reached towards the pod, starting to lose my patience. He held out of my reach. "Do you know what to do with the pod or not?"

"Not a clue, but I do know where to look it up. Follow me!"

I didn't say anything when he went the other way. He stopped when he noticed and went passed us, the other way.

"Um, no, it's this way."

The crowd "boo"ed and screamed disapproval.

We are now on Nim's evaluator thing-y. Mub exclaimed "the rings of knowledge" in awe.

"Is everything that happens really recorded here?"

"Oh yeah."

"You've read all these scrolls?"

"Ehh I've skimmed them."

"So, is this event being recorded, right now?"

"Of course."

"Is this?" Mub moved his shell to be on top of his head.

"Yes"

"How about this?" Okay, now, that is gross.

"Yes?"

"_How about this?"_ they both started to nock their eye back and forth. Then they combined their eyes to do it. We got to our desired floor. Nim walked off the platform and got handed a scroll by a moth.

"Yup! That should be right here. Thanks Marty."

Then he unraveled it and proceeded to rip it apart. I snickered at their faces of disappointment.

He started to crawl over scrolls and mutter to himself. He found it in a bit.

"Let's see. Pod. Care of. Must keep moist."

Nim pointed to where it read. Mub and Grub gave Ronin a look of 'I told you so'. He just glanced at them. I snickered again and when they weren't looking, smacked them and looked away.

"Hey!"

They looked to me. I shrugged innocently, trying to keep the smirk from coming in to my face. They looked back at Nim, not before glancing warily at me. I looked at as innocent as can be.

When they looked back at Nim, I stole a glance at Ronin to see him smiling at me. I fluttered my eyes and smirked.

We listened to the rest of the scroll and Mub's answer.

"And here I thought we were doomed. This calls for a celebration!"

"I suppose we heard it." Mub and Grub went back to the platform, followed by Nod and Ronin. MK and I hung back. I let MK talk, I have a feeling that she would need the information more than I do.

"Wait, this going to sound weird, but we're not from this world and heh I thought, maybe something from these scrolls could tell us a way for us to get home?"

She sounded hopeful. Nim put his 4 hands together, giving her advice.

"Scrolls don't tell the future, they only guide us with the knowledge of the past. Hey, that's a great line! Did you guys get that, right?"

"So you can't help me?"

And there it is she forgot I was behind her. I breathed a silent sigh. Maybe, if I could, when I stay like this, I can be in the stealth squad in the leaf men ranks.

"I didn't say that." He handed her a scroll. MK unraveled it and squinted.

"I can't read this."

"It's just dusty. Blow on it off."

She did as such. We watched the scene. MK backed up into Nim. He had a dazed look to him.

"Well, that was intense. I gotta read more of these."

I snickered, alerting MK that I haven't left yet. She probably ignored me.

"That means, I can get home."

"Well, if you want to go home so badly, why'd you leave?"

'Why indeed,' I thought, along with my past adventures.

I walked with Mk back to the platform. Nim called for me though.

"I didn't hear any questions from you."

I looked at him, amused.

"I was just thinking that, I might not want to leave. But before that, I have to get to my world before I can stay here. I need to take care of something's."

We got in with the crowd. Nim made his speech. I listened to Ronin talk to Nod. I nodded to Ronin when he left.

I went to get a drink. When I came back for Nod, he was gone. In his place his sword. I took it out and slipped it to one of my belt loops to secure it.

I walked to Mub and Grub. They were holding the pod and talking to a fruit fly. Oh, he just died. If he dies this fast at this time warp, it must not even be a snap of the fingers before he goes.

Then rumbling came. A mole came from the floor, smashing everything its wake. There was a rider ontop of it asking for something his 'friend' left behind, whose no long with us.

"Quick Mub, Grub! Get behind me. Don't let him see the pod."

I got into a defensive stance with Nod's sword. I only let a little of my ki into it, making it glow a light blue.

He turned to us and spotted the pod. I cursed.

"You found it!"

"Don't come any closer!" I all but growled at him in fury. He seems flinch at my tone. I smirked cruelly at him. Mub said his piece behind me.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt it. I need it alive."

I was almost tempted at to kill grub at his reply.

"Well, we're the only ones that can keep it that way!"

"Thanks for the tip."

He came towards us but I kept him at bay with a few swings of Nod's sword. He got frustrated and nocked my out with his scepter, but before I could go completely unconscious. I let go of the sword and grabbed the mole's fur and hung on for dear life while it got away with Mub and Grub. We went into the hole, but before it collapsed, I saw Ronin coming. I gave him a look that said it all, _You better come and get us!_

Carefully moving, I crawled to the back to get a more secure not, so I won't fall off. Then everything was black.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hahahahahaha cliffy! XD

Wait till the next chapter find out what happens when Kagome awakens!


End file.
